


Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's a mutant. Only he's a mutant without any powers because he, unlike the rest of his massive family, never manifested. And he's okay with that. He'll save the world in other ways.</p>
<p>Until the day his world - his Matt - is in danger and only a miracle is going to save him.</p>
<p>The X gene is good at delivering miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written aaaaaaages ago and first posted [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=2928846#cmt2928846)
> 
> Finally moving it over. =)

Matt had smiled and shook Foggy's Dad's hand the first time they met without hesitation not even flinching at the rough, scale like skin. Later, Foggy's Dad had commented to his son that he'd known for sure Matt was blind then as no one had ever shaken his hand without at least a minor flinch.  
  
Foggy had disagreed that Matt's common courtesy had had anything to do with his blindness but kept it to himself. It wasn't his place to comment, not as the only non-mutant in the family.  
  
'Your very large family.' Matt always says when Foggy describes them as anything other than that. He's not wrong; Foggy's one of six with at least a couple of dozen cousins (on _both_ sides) and then there's all their kids... and all of them some form of mutant. It gets confusing at Christmas, though it can be easier to identify some cousins than others.  
  
Matt loves it though, hiding in a corner but still somehow part of everything. He's never had a problem with Foggy's family's status nor the fact that Foggy, while not a mutant, is most definitely a carrier of the X gene. It's... refreshing. Foggy's had his fair share of issues just coming from his family without half the shit everyone else has suffered.  
  
Not that Foggy would be upset if he was a mutant. He spent half his life waiting for it to happen. But hey, it didn't so time to move on and save the world by lawyer-ing instead.  
  
Course Foggy never expected to actually _manifest_. Not this late.  
  
************  
  
If Foggy hadn't been with Matt, walking home from Josie's, it never would have happened. Of course, if Foggy hadn't been with Matt, Matt would have died.  
  
It's a fair exchange.  
  
Matt's laughing, pleasantly drunk and it's feeling like that night before graduation again. Foggy's drunk too, and he's got his arm over Matt's shoulders and they're laughing _together_. It's just like old times.  
  
His hand on Matt's shoulder means he feels Matt tense a half second before the baseball bat collides with Matt's head. Matt drops.  
  
'Shit!' Foggy throws himself over his friend's body as the bat is swung again- he can feel the breeze over his head as he half falls, half dives to the ground.  
  
'Oops, missed.' The man laughs and Foggy does the only thing he can. He grabs at Matt and tries to drag him away.  
  
He must take the man by surprise because he's halfway into a nearby alleyway before he reacts. 'Where are you going to go?' he calls. Foggy ignores him and places Matt sitting up beside a dumpster in the shadows, hoping to hide him from sight until Matt regains consciousness and can kick this arseholes' butt.  
  
'Got you.' Foggy looks up and there he is. A tall man with a baseball bat and it takes Foggy a second to place him as the bastard whose case they'd refused not five hours ago. Thomas? Thompson? T something at least. A man so guilty Foggy hadn't needed Matt to tell him not to take it.  
  
He'd also been a complete arsehole to Matt because of his blindness and Foggy doesn't like the way he's eyeing what he can see of Matt. Desperate, he tries to hide Matt completely from view using his own body.  
  
'What do you want?' He places a hand on Matt's chest behind him and tries to reassure himself it's still moving.  
  
'What I deserve.' He swings again and Foggy ducks his head, tensing for the blow that's going to break his skull and leave Matt open to this monster and he's so sorry; oh God, protect Matt please-  
  
Something warm surges through him and the bat never connects. Instead there's a choked off breath and the thump of a body - and bat - hitting the ground.  
  
Foggy looks up and freezes.  
  
The alleyway is still dark but the area around him is lit by the bright blue _bubble_ surrounding him and Matt. It takes a moment but he focuses and he can feel the edge of it, where it touches ground and wall. Suddenly holding it up feels like holding a mountain and he sighs, unsurprised when it retreats into him and leaves the alleyway dark again.  
  
Without the distraction of the bubbly thing, Foggy can see T-bastard on the ground, bat by his side. His face is bleeding and Foggy's sure that what ever that bubble thing was, it caused the force of the bat to rebound into the arsehole's face.  
  
He should feel guilty but look what he did to Ma- MATT!  
  
Foggy digs his phone out and turns to Matt, running a hand over his bleeding head. He can panic later, for now Matt needs him.  
  
_'911, what is your emergency?'_  
  
************  
  
'Home sweet home!'  
  
Matt sighs and shakes his head, before wincing at the movement. 'It's your place not mine.'  
  
'Mi casa es su casa.' While Matt only has a minor concussion, he's determined to not stay the night for observation. Unable to hold him, the doctors have at least advised Matt spend the night with someone. So Foggy has dragged Matt to his home.  
  
'Your accent is awful,' Matt says as he shuffles to Foggy's couch and takes a painful sounding seat. 'And I can't see why we couldn't go to my place. It's bigger.'  
  
Foggy laughs. 'Like I'm going to have my ninja of a friend anywhere near his superhero suit when he has a concussion.'  
  
Matt gives him a half-hearted glare but takes the point, relaxing into the couch. 'Maybe Daredevil will come by here instead,' he says with a smile. 'Fight off our attacker for us again.'  
  
There's a note of anger in his voice but Foggy refuses to be made to feel guilty about lying by Matt Murdock. 'I needed a lie okay, about how we got out of that alleyway alive.' He shrugs. 'That worked as well as any. Not like anyone else knows it could be a lie.'  
  
'Oh,' Matt says, the anger gone from his voice and replaced by hurt. 'And why are you lying?'  
  
Foggy's going to have to tell him. He knows this. 'I need time to process how we did get out of there alive.'  
  
'Okay.' Matt looks away and he's not going to push, Foggy suddenly realises. He's going to let Foggy have this secret.  
  
And suddenly Foggy doesn't want to have it anymore. 'We got out of there because I'm a mutant.'  
  
Matt cocks his head. 'I know tha- Oh. Really? You... manifested?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
There's a long moment of silence. Then, 'Okay. Thank you.' And the amount of delight in Matt's voice makes Foggy want to hug him because his voice is also judgement free.  
  
So Foggy does. Matt freezes for a moment then puts his head on Foggy's shoulder. Foggy will have to explain completely soon but for now, they can sit here and just be alive and not dead avocados.  
  
The best damn not dead avocados.


End file.
